Marinic
Marinic is the het ship between Marine and Manic from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Canon As the two appear in separate continuities, they have never met. In fact, Marine's first appearance was after Manic's last appearance. Similarities and comparisons * Both appeared in the Pre-Super Genesis Wave Archie Comics. ** Neither of them have main reality counterparts, as Manic is from the Underground Zone and Marine is from the Sol Zone. ** Both interacted with the main reality version of Sonic the Hedgehog while he was visiting their respective Zone. * Their names start with the same two letters. * Both are associated with the color green, as Marine wears green while Manic has green fur. * Both grew up without proper families, and were raised by a group. Marine was raised by the Coconut Crew while Manic was raised by thieves. * Neither had many interactions with outsiders prior to meeting Sonic. * Both had Sonic become one of their closest friends shortly after meeting him, along with a princess (Sonia the Hedgehog in case of Manic and Blaze the Cat in case of Marine). Fanon The ship is not very popular, and shipping this pairing is rare. Fanart of this pairing has been mostly done by DeviantArt user kittykitkit102, but the account has been deactivated resulting in the fanart being deleted. Other users known to ship this pairing (at least at some point) are CutelittlemouseyGirl, Amazingangus76 and CountryballFan (same person as PetStarPlanet). The name "Marinic" was first used for the pairing in a stamp uploaded in 2016. At least two stamps for the pairing have been made on DeviantArt, the first being the one mentioned in the previous sentence and the second being a requested stamp in 2019. Due to its nature, Marinic can be considered to be a crack ship. Explanations for why people ship them are often considered way too unconvincing for most people, and it in most cases it is a case of simply pairing all the semi-main characters. Reasons for pairing them vary from the pairing seeming fun from the two characters' starting locations being on a tree in the somewhat popular Sonic Fan character playset 2 by Birdhousebirdy on DeviantArt. As the ship is not very acknowledged, it does not have active hating. However, sone who have seen the pairing dislike it due to them being from different dimensions and the age gap between the two. The former case can be worked out by having one of the two characters travel through different dimensions, as is the case with many other pairings involving Blaze or Marine. The latter case can be avoided by having fanwork of them take place exclusively in the future where an 8-year age difference doesn't matter as much, by having Manic not age for a certain period of time or just changing the characters' ages altogether (something official media is known to have done in the past, especially with Tails). Fandom FAN FICTION : :Marine/Manic tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : Trivia *The name Marinic has also been used to refer to a fusion of Mario and Sonic. Navigation